


Duty

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression, Community: where_no_woman, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/117151.html">June Drabblefest</a>, prompt #22: "The Babysitting Job - Your Heroine gets stuck babysitting her temporarily reduced to an infant/pre-pubescent/teenaged best friend/worst enemy/commanding officer/junior officer/love interest, and/or diplomat's offspring/random child, and Hijinks Ensue."</p><p>J.M. Colt "helps" Number One deal with a regressed-to-infancy Pike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



> This is a silly little bit of fic that is all live journal user taraljc's fault. Completely.

"What am I meant to do with it?" Number One asked, looking in bewilderment at the squalling pink bundle in front of her. The one draped in Captain Pike's shirt.

"_It_ is a _he_," Yeoman Colt answered, briskly, holding out a white square of cloth. "and the N'n'a said _you_ were to tend to him."

"But --" She accepted the cloth; cotton, her fingertips told her, and quite soft. The infant -- the captain -- hiccupped and spat a small bit of white fluid up on itself -- himself. "If this is the captain, how can I spend time tending to him? If this is the captain, my place is on the Bridge until the physicians can figure out how to restore him."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Colt snapped. She grabbed the cloth from One's fingers and threw it over her shoulder before scooping up the infant and depositing it in One's arms. "Hold him like this."

Once it was settled on her shoulder, over the cloth, the unholy shrieking stopped. The infant -- the _captain_ \-- pressed his warm forehead against her neck and belched before beginning to burble and coo, fingers reaching down to grasp at the top of her breast.

She took his hand away. He put it back, fisted it in the top of her shirt. Colt looked at her, expression almost smug.

"Take him up to the bridge. I'll see if I can't borrow a sling from the nursery to free up your hands. If not, I'll be there to _be_ your hands."

The smug expression turned into a smirk that would have raised One's hackles if she wasn't trying to stop the infant captain from strangling her with her own shirt.

"We wouldn't want the N'n'a to think you were shirking your duties, after all."


End file.
